Deseos encubiertos
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: NaruSasu, Lemon. Sasuke es un estudiante de intercambio, un perdedor y un idiota. Pero no es así. El es agente Akatsuki, infiltrado para destruir la organización Jinchuuriki, cuyo líder y objetivo es el representante de la clase, Uzumaki Naruto. Pero la cosas se complican al ser capturado por el rubio… ¿Lograra su objetivo?


**Por que nadie puede ver la serie y pensar "Que bese al vengador e ir a una luna de miel ya" Sasuke es tan adorable y entrañable es un Uke penoso y emo y Naruto es el Sexo en las piernas.**

**Advertencia: Contiene, violencia, abuso sexual, violación, palabras altisonantes, acción, yaoi, limón y sexo duro (Solo das "click" si no te gusta esto) solo un tórrido romance en un mundo criminal, un romance malo. Personajes un poco Oc y malos.**

**Diclaimer: no soy el dueño de Naruto es Kishimoto.**

**Este es un trabajo en conjunto de:**

**_Ero-Sama-Sad_**

"**Ero-Sama-Sad"**

**Deseos encubiertos**

**NaruSasu**

-Y este es el informe para el próximo semestre y los próximos festivales.- hablo el joven que estaba de pie delante de una pizarra.

Mientras reunido sus papeles en un montón, había sonidos de las chicas riendo desde el fondo de la clase. Ino y Hinata fueron dándose codazos leves, como Naruto volvió a su escritorio sonriente.

-El jefe de clase Uzumaki, es tan caliente.- susurro una chica de cabellera marrón.

-Lo se. Puedo totalmente perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.- respondió otra.

-Como si los mirara, zorra.- siseo Ino, haciendo que otros se enojen.

-Cálmense, por allá.- Kurenai sensei ordeno. -Sigan así y que no tardaran en que los castigo y no hablen como Uchiha.-

Todos ellos se encogían y obedecieron. Nadie quería sr comparado con Uchiha Sasuke, el estudiante de transferencia. Él era callado, desapercibido y con un tacto de un niño. No es halagador compararse con él pues a pesar de ser silencioso, era un poco tonto y sus exámenes eran los más bajos.

Pero ahora, la mayoría no lo habían visto al azabache por la escuela, durante casi una semana y francamente podrían importarle menos. Pues adquirió el apodo de "Dobe" o "Usurantokachi", que se juntaba con los inadaptados.

La campana sonó dando el final para la Preparatoria de Konoha, ya que los jardines estaban llenos de arboles que soltaban muchas de sus hojas. Pero ahora se encontraban llenos de estudiantes que salían constantemente que se dirigían a su casa, el chico de pelo rubio miro al cielo naranja por la ventana, que tanto le gustaba y empujo hacia atrás su asiento y salió del salón de clases.

Para Uzumaki Naruto, el ocaso le permitía ver el cielo anaranjado y le dio calidez a su alma que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Que era un cambio refrescante de las lluvias torrenciales de la semana pasada.

Dicho muchacho se detuvo a mitad del camino a su casa, pues sintió a alguien que le estaba siguiendo por las calles.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- dijo una voz temblorosa. El zorro se volvió hacia el perseguidor, casualmente poner su mochila al filo del hombro. -¿Qué hiciste con él?- le pregunto al chico más popular de la preparatoria.

-Suigetsu. ¿Cuál es el problema?- Naruto lo miro normal, un poco confundido. Suigetsu era uno de los desadaptados, pues su cabello era largo y blanco con las puntas azules, tenia ojos mojados y los colmillos un poco largos. Era poco sociable y amable y era repulsivo para algunos.

-¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¡Tu fuiste el ultimo en verlo, antes de que desapareciera! ¡Se que estas ocultando algo!- el chico con los colmillos irregulares apretó más ellos, y uno broto de sus labios.

-¿Te refieres al dobe silencioso? Probablemente hablándole a la nada. ¿Por qué no vas y lo buscas? Le preguntare a Asuma sensei por su dirección…-

-¡Cabron!- Suigetsu rugió. La frustración en sus ojos morados, consumidos por la culpa, el miedo y la confusión. La semana pasada, hubo un suceso extraño, y Sasuke se veía con mucha aprensión para Suigetsu. No era tonto y estúpido, como todos creían. Él era un amigo sincero y leal y ahora había desaparecido. Y sólo él, Suigetsu, parece el único que se preocupa. Sasuke dijo que iba a enfrentarse a Naruto.

Fuertes brazos de Suigetsu, se clavaron en el cuello del rubio, por un momento Suigetsu podía jurar que los ojos azules por los que las chica se derretían, hubo un destello rojo, que lo hizo retroceder antes de sentir a alguien detrás de él, tirando de él hacia atrás, tropezando.

-Cálmate.- Shino frunció el ceño ante el representante de la clase Uzumaki. Muchos creían que era divertido, ingenioso y guapo, pero Shino sabía que las alimañas más peligrosas son las más bonitas.

Pero su ceño no fue visto, pues la mirada de Naruto se encontraba dirigida a Suigetsu. Tuvo que tirar al chico acuático de su cabello, para crear distancia de los luchadores.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Naruto normal, como si se despidiera de un amigo, no como si no se hubiera sido golpeado; y siguió su camino. Shino permaneció callado, reteniendo a Suigetsu, este último solo dijo una frase.

-¿Donde estas, Sasuke?

**-Deseos encubiertos-**

Los sonidos de las noticias en la televisión lo saludaron cuando había llegado por fin a su mansión. Él cuidador de la casa, Sebastián lo saludo antes de anunciar el final de su turno, dejando al joven guapo en su mansión enorme y solitaria.

-….Como el número de desapariciones siguen aumentando, la policía esta muy preocupada por la rápida desaparición de las mujeres jóvenes en la zona de Suna… El Inspector en Jefe Ibiki, de la Policía Militar de Konoha (PMK), esta en la escena de nuevo.-

La imagen de un hombre de cabeza calva, con cicatrices, rasgos oscos y un aura intimidante, apareció con su ropa oscura.

-Nos gustaría instar a las jovencitas a ser más vigilantes en cuanto a su entorno, por las proximidades de Suna, durante este tiempo.-

Arrojando su mochila lejos, se lanzó al sofá, y tomo el control remoto y subió el volumen de la televisión Led de gran tamaño de pantalla ancha.

-Inspector Ibiki, ¿Puede decirnos mas acerca de los secuestros, los motivos del secuestrados y la preferencia de sus victimas, para que podamos informar a nuestra audiencia?- pregunto el reportero.

-Al parecer, el sospechoso se dirige a las mujeres de cabello color arena, de entre 15 a 25 años de edad. No tenemos ninguna información todavía del porque…-

-¿Es verdad, Inspector, que la Policía Militar de Konoha, están pidiendo la ayuda de la sección "Akatsuki" y que esto puede implicar el infame mito sobre ADN Jinchuuriki y los Bijuu?-

-Lo siento, pero la sección de Akatsuki esta clasificada.-

-Ahí lo tienen, en otras noticias…-

La mansión Uzumaki es tranquila de nuevo. Pues al único residente sólo le interesaba oír las noticias policiales. Se levanto para calentar su comida favorita, Ramen que espero los tres minutos, cuando su móvil sonó. No era su celular que salía con el a la escuela, sino uno que se quedaba en la casa.

-Uzumaki al habla.- dijo. Aunque sabía quien era.

-Soy yo.- dijo una voz profunda y suave.

-¿Pensé que nunca me llamarías?-

-Naruto, somos los últimos de nuestra especie, ¿Podría al menos dar un momento para tu mejor amigo, casi hermano?.- dijo la voz masculina.

-Vi las noticias. Uno de las tuyas, Gaara.-

-Que suspicaz mi amigo…por desgracia, el ADN Jinchuuriki se está muriendo, pero tú y yo tenemos una responsabilidad, Naruto. Usted sabe muy bien los efectos oscuros que poseen nuestro ADN. ¿Y por que crees que nuestros hermanos eran poderosos y nuestras hermanas eran tan hermosas, aunque oscuros y peligrosos para la sociedad?-

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo tengo mis propios problemas! Necesitas cubrir bien tus huellas.- el joven Uzumaki levanto la voz, mientras sus caninos brillaban.

-Si usted hubiera disfrutado de un _abrazo_ de piel…- la voz de Gaara tenía un dejo de burla, por el doble sentido. –Pero no es por eso que he llamado. Los informes dicen que la sección Akatsuki han colocado a uno de ellos en la escuela, así que no se sorprenda si de repente recibe un estudiante de transferencia, un maestro o incluso un cuidador de jardines.-

-Huhn,- dime algo que yo no sepa. Naruto sonrió con complicidad.

-Pero yo no creo que haya nada por que alarmarse. Solo enviaron a un "Observador"- Gaara dio un pequeño suspiro. -Nada de que no pueda arreglar, si hubiera sido un especialista, usted definitivamente tiene un problema.-

-Gaara, yo no soy tu. Soy nueve veces más poderoso que tu.

-Muy bueno señor humildad, pero infórmame de tu cacería y terminare esta llamada.-

-Como he dicho, yo no tengo cacería, solo un poco de diversión.- respondió el rubio.

-Naruto, tienes ya la edad, ya es hora de pensar en tu pareja.- reprendió Gaara.

-Eres de la misma edad y yo no te veo con pareja.- y con eso, corto la llamada, lanzando su móvil dentro de un cajón de cocina.

**Flashback (Creo que así se escribe)**

-Este es uno de los años más importantes y duros para la comunidad estudiantil. Por lo que estarás muy ocupado organizando los eventos más populares. Confió que tu don con la gente te sea de gran ayuda, Uzumaki-San.- dijo un maestro con el cabello oscuro y peinado en una mohicana, tenía unos lentes negros sobre sus ojos, una característica única, propia de todos los profesores de la Preparatoria de Konoha.

-Por supuesto, Aoba-sensei, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplir las expectativas de mi nuevo puesto.- dijo un muy sonriente Uzumaki Naruto. que caminaba al lado del profesor con una pila de documentos.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás, Uzumaki-san.- sentencio el maestro.

-Por favor llámeme Naruto. Las formalidades me causan escalofríos, yo quiero ser más que un estudiante más. Quiero lograr una relación más haya que la simple alumno y maestro.- dijo Naruto.

-Así como Lee-san y Gai sensei.- se burlo el profesor.

-No tan rara y anormal.- respondió muy asustado el rubio.

-No olvides escalofriantes.- añadió él de los papeles.

-Cierto, jajaja.- se rio el rubio con su estridente risa.

-Sin duda eres único y especial, Naruto.- declaro el profesor.

-Grac…- la respuesta del rubio fue detenida por dos borrones verdes, que chocaron con los hombros del profesor; causando que sus papeles volaran.

-¡Yosh, nada es mejor de una carrera con usted, Gai-sensei!- se oyó el grito de Lee.

-Hablando del diablo.- dijo Naruto quien había esquivado a los corredores muy velozmente. –Creo que decir sus nombres por el pasillo, los invoca. No lo cree Aoba sensei.- le dijo mientras miraba a su maestro.

- Por supuesto, Naruto.- estaba comenzando a juntar sus papeles, cuando un par de manos extra comenzaron a juntar los papeles. Un poco después todas las hojas formaban su estado anterior.

-Gracias….- inquirió el maestro a su benefactor, pero no conocía su nombre.

-Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.- contesto el buen samaritano.

-Debes ser nuevo.- dijo mientras lo veía bien, se enorgullecía de no olvidar ninguna cara.

-Si, soy nuevo.- respondió el azabache mientras se levantaba.

-Espero que te agrade tu estancia con nosotros, y gracias.- dijo el profesor todavía en el piso.

-No hay problema.- respondió el Uchiha.

Aoba comenzó a levantarse junto con sus papeles, pero un dolor profundo en el pie lo hizo casi caer. Naruto se movió, y paso su cuerpo por debajo del hombro del profesor.

-Parece que me disloque el tobillo.- dijo Aoba.

-Debería ir a la enfermería. Déjeme llevarlo.- dijo el Uzumaki que cargo su cuerpo como si no fuera nada.

-Lo que debería hacer es poner un alto a Gai sensei y su copia.- sentencio el rubio.

-O una orden de restricción.- añadió el profesor. Naruto rio de nuevo por la broma del profesor; mientras lo llevaba a la enfermería.

Sasuke oyó la sonora y alegre risa del chico rubio. Él inclino la barbilla abajo, para recordar la cara más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, que parecía ser un chico muy feliz y popular entre las personas.

Objetivo encontrado.

**-Deseos encubiertos-**

**En** **la actualidad.**

Después de caminar por la escaleras de su mansión, en dirección a su dormitorio con un plato de Ramen en la mano. Naruto entro a su amplio cuarto y se dirigió a su armario. Llegando al final de este, en la pared de madera, procedió a presionar un compartimiento secreto.

En este había un tablero de cerradura, con una combinación numérica, cuando puso su clave, la puerta se movió y abrió su entrada a un cuarto secreto.

Esta era su habitación favorita. No había adornos, cuadros u objetos de interés en esta habitación, ni ningún mueble u objeto para la comodidad. Era solo una habitación oscura.

Ahí era donde podía olvidar a todos y todo lo que tenia que hacer, donde podía ser el mismo in mascaras. Era _la_ _habitación_, única, privada, secreta; su habitación especial que solo conocía él. Sin embargo ya no era cierto. Esto cambio hace una semana.

En el centro de la habitación de Naruto, que era a prueba de sonido; Uchiha Sasuke se sentó en una silla de madera. Bueno no estaba sentado, en termino correcto era atado y amordazado. Sus extremidades estaban atadas y unidas firmemente a la silla. Su flequillo negro se dejo caer sobre su rostro, y había una mordaza ocultando sus suaves labios rosados. Las pestañas fueron lo único que se movió, a la presencia del rubio.

-¡Hey!- El zorro se paro frente a él. Agarro otra silla que había en la habitación y empezó a comer, aun con los palillos en su boca, señalo la comida. -¿Quieres?-

Este último movió sus pestañas de nuevo y sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor del platillo. Pero se quedo quieto, mirando a su captor antes de mirar a otra parte. Sasuke no sabia cómo llegó aquí, o cómo se convirtió en el prisionero del Uzumaki. Solo recordaba la última vez que fue capaz de moverse. Fue durante su pelea a golpes con dicho niño rubio en la lluvia.

Ahora estaba a merced total de la oscuridad y del Uzumaki.

Movió de nuevos sus ojos y cerrar sus parpados para tratar de ver a su captor. Y comenzó a tirar de sus cuerdas.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea.- Naruto dejo su plato, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro empezó a tirar sus cuerdas. El zorro agarro repentinamente con fuerza, el cuello de él cautivo, ignorando el sudor y la falta de aire del Uchiha. –Entonces, ¿Estás listo para hablar? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué me has estado vigilando?- Naruto miro a los oscuros ojos.

Sasuke llevaba una mirada que quería decir ¡Jodete!, la cual fue recibida por una caída al suelo, dando un pequeño grito. Habiendo sido muy poco alimentado y dado de agua solo para sobrevivir, había hecho a su cuerpo muy frágil y débil.

El zorro pateo la espalda de la silla, para que el Uchiha desafiante se estrellara aun más contra el suelo. Sus ojos negros dolidos golpeados contra el piso duro y frio.

-Tch.- Naruto chasque la lengua. Consideraba a Sasuke como un ángel en sus manos, un ángel rebelde y enemigo. ¿O no vas a decirme, Uchiha? ¿Qué todo esto fue mal interpretado? ¿Qué solo me estabas vigilando por fascinación pura? ¿Es eso?,... ¿vamos a comprobar la teoría?- Un brillo rojo, brillaba en los ojos del zorro. Y movió una mano para cubrir el flujo de aire desde la nariz del pelinegro, asfixiando a Sasuke con la mordaza aun en su boca.

Los brazos pálidos se movieron frenéticamente en los brazos de la silla y también sus piernas en un intento de liberarse del agarre. –¡Mmmff!- Los ojos Sasuke se dispararon a Naruto, que lo había volteado que la espalda de la silla se encontraba apoyada en el piso.

Naruto se subió encima de su pecho. El chico desfavorecido empezó a marearse por la falta de oxigeno aunado a su pobre alimentación; empezó a perder la conciencia. Pero entonces sintió una gran carne entrando por su boca con facilidad.

No había sentido la eliminación de la mordaza, pero como su nariz estaba bloqueada fue un instinto abrir la boca. Pronto comenzó a sentir el eje que entraba y salía de su boca.

-¡Mmmff! ¡Nnng!- Sasuke trato de protestar cuando volvió su conciencia y pudo pensar más; la idea de que Naruto estaba follando su boca.

-Shush- Naruto respiro hondo, agarrando la parte detrás de las hebras negras como un halcón. No había mucho que el pelinegro podía hacer con la mandíbula, aun dolida de los golpes y la apretada mordaza. Solo podía tratar de bloquear la carne con la lengua, que solo parecía añadir placer a su captor. ¡Aaah…!- gimió el rubio.

-¡No!- Sasuke trato de sacar su boca de su alcance y el rubio lo soltó. -¡Alto!-

-Parece que te gusta bastante.- Naruto sonrió y paso su mano por el bulto del otro chico sobre sus pantalones escolares.

-¡Dije que basta!- dicho chico apretó los dientes por vergüenza. Aunque se sentía humillado, su cuerpo actuaba de diferente manera. -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Tú eres uno de ellos, ¿no es así? ¿Un especialista Akatsuki?-

-De que mierda estás hablando.- Sasuke trato de mantener su cuartada.

-¿Así que realmente desea capturar al ultimo de nosotros, seleccionando nuestras fechas de nuestra ejecución? ¿Al igual que lo hicieron con mis padres, y todavía trata de actuar como el chico tonto, eh?- Naruto grito. Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, pero se vio obligado a enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Naruto sonrió sombríamente, algo muy impropio del "Naruto normal" y adopto una mirada de placer para si mismo. –Estamos siendo filmados por nueve cámaras diferentes en esta habitación, que grabara excelentes ángulos y tomas de su comprometida posición antes de publicarlo en línea. ¡Que humillante! ¿No lo crees? ¡Violado por un Jinchuuriki!-

-¿No te atrevas a hacerlo, bastardo? ¡Primero te mato, Uzumaki!- Sasuke grito luchando bajo el zorro, que esta a caballo sobre el chico enojado.

-Voy a estar seguro que te hare sentir bien, Uchiha Sasuke- el chico más alto jadeo, desgarrando la camisa del otro chico y retorcer el pezón rosado.

-Ah….no….! Alto ¡- Sasuke se sonrojo.

-¿Qué me detenga? Claro, yo no lo hare- el guapo sonrió.

-Maldito…déjame ir.- el Uchiha exigió, pero se encontró con su paso nasal bloqueado de nuevo. -¿Qué estas?-

Su respuesta vino en la boca y sus sonrojadas mejillas de forma de líquido blanco espeso y salado. Sasuke todavía en shock mirando directamente hacia el rojo de los ojos de su captor. El flash de la cámara del teléfono de Naruto hizo una toma de su cara en él.

"Click"

-Que buen disparo para protector de pantalla, Uchiha.- dijo el representante de los estudiantes.

-¡AAAAARGH!- el chico Uchiha rugió y utilizo toda su fuerza para levantar su cuerpo liberándose de las cuerdas, Naruto se levanto y dio una voltereta para evitar su "ataque", lanzándole una mirada divertida. Ambos se pusieron de pie listo para entrar a una pelea.

-Semen se ve bien en ti.- Naruto sonrió perezosamente, -No creo que puede escapar de aquí, pues solo tienes esa silla vieja, dobe.- hizo hincapié en el despectivo.

-¡Bastardo!- Sasuke se lamio la cara lo mejor que pudo, pero un poco toco sus labios.

-¿Más juegos previos? ¡Vamos entonces, _Baka!_ –

El más bajo de los dos empezó a atacar. Lanzo una patada, pero el rubio la esquivo moviéndose a la derecha. El pelinegro ataco con un puñetazo izquierdo, pero el rubio bloqueo el ataque con antebrazo derecho, una patada barrida de pie derecho, el kitsune salto y aterrizo como una pantera. Una patada descendente, el Uzumaki bloque con una mano y lo empujo de regreso. Sasuke hizo una voltereta para evitar caer.

Demasiado malo para Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto no solo era una cara bonita con un cuerpo fuerte, sabía como moverse realmente. Tal vez por eso perdió en su pelea y termino aquí. El cansancio y hambre hicieron mella en el Uchiha, mientras que el Uzumaki no rompió a sudar.

-Rindete.- el Uzumaki se movió a una velocidad alucinante detrás de él, y encerró su cuello en su antebrazo y torció su brazo detrás de la espalda. –Yo soy el representante de la clase, y tu eres un dobe, un don nadie, un débil. Y los dobes son follados por los representantes de la clase y de la preparatoria.-

-¡Cállate, cabron!- Sasuke grito. El representante de la clase, arrancó su camisa de la escuela fuera de él y con habilidad lo ato en la espalda, junto con su otro brazo. – ¿Estúpido?-

-Gracias por el calentamiento, fue una verdadera diversión.- el dicho chico mostro su sexy sonrisa por primera vez, una sonrisa única en salir. Para Sasuke era una belleza misteriosa que deletreaba peligro. Esto lo asusto aun más, pero no había espacio para pensar en eso, pues inmediatamente lo tiro al suelo.

Después sus pantalones fueron tirados hasta sus blancos tobillos, impacientemente como un novio lujurioso por su novia virgen. Naruto se movió a sus muslos, para después patear las piernas más amplias.

Sasuke movió frenéticamente su cuerpo, cualquier cosa para mantenerse en movimiento para detener al zorro en cumplir su objetivo. El representante de la clase arranco cruelmente en pedazos los bóxers del Uchiha y se maravillo por la escena erótica frente a él.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, JINCHUURIKI repugnante!- el chico Uchiha grito, pero fue silenciado por el puño en su mejilla pálida, haciendo que su nariz y su labio sangraran. La cabeza de Sasuke cayó a un lado con la herida que goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta que dos dedos recubiertos de saliva arrimándose al camino de su esencia misma.

-¡Tch-Aaagh! ¡Yaaaadaaa!- Sasuke grito cuando sintió los dedos masajeando sus entrañas, entrando, torciéndose y tijereando.

-Su culo es tan caliente y suave. Escuche, su culo haciendo ese delicioso ruido de chapoteo.- el zorro sonriendo lascivamente, -Tu agujero le encanta que jueguen con él, ¿eh?, lo hare con ganas de más.- movió su pierna izquierda y la apoyo en su codo, empujando un total de tres dedos en el lado más oscuro. Más duro y más profundo.

-¡Ough…!- Las lagrimas se reunieron al final de sus ojos, -…duele…duele…-

-Eh… me parece que hasta abierto para mi gran polla, así que voy a dejar que la tengas.- Naruto lo miro con lujuria. Sasuke hizo su ultima lucha, pero el Uzumaki presiono su mano en su estomago y con la otra guiar su pene presionando contra la entrada resbaladiza.

-¡Naruto, No!- Sasuke grito pidiendo pero sintió sus dos nalgas separadas al intruso antes de sentir el eje que se estrello contra él sin piedad. Los ojos de Sasuke, todo en su cara haciendo una mueca de dolor púnzate, sintiendo la carne tirando lentamente dejando la punta en el interior antes de que toda la longitud caliente cabalgo de nuevo en lo profundo y duramente, haciendo a Sasuke gritar de dolor. Su rostro pálido, rojo por la tortura.

Naruto se estrello contra su culo como una bestia en celo. La boca del otro chico se quedo boquiabierta en shock antes de dejar escapar gritos hasta ser arrastrados a los sonidos de una garganta dolida. Vetas de sangre corrían por los muslos internos de las temblorosas piernas color beige como la piel de un bebe.

-¡Oh mierda! Tu culo virgen esta apretando a mi polla fuertemente.- Naruto miro de reojo a su premio y sonrió con satisfacción, sin dejar de bombear a su oponente, -¿Cómo se siente, especialista Akatsuki, ser follado por un sucio Jinchuuriki?-

-Na.. Ru.. To.. No..- Sasuke se atragantó, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. En ese momento, la ira, la frustración, el dolor y la humillación no calmaban sus pensamientos, si algo más. Sasuke estaba muy avergonzado y un dolor insoportable de ser tomado por un hombre de tan baja clase.

Fue tan simple como eso y sólo no podía manejar una situación a la vez. Ahora no sabía como actuar aparte de esperar a que el representante de la clase hiciera lo que quería con él. Nunca estuvo entrenado para esto.

Por desgracia, faltaba tiempo para el final y el azabache lo sabia. Bofetadas de carne contra carne resonó en la habitación secreta, de la mano con gruñidos masculinos de Naruto.

De repente todo el dolor se desvaneció y el chico Uchiha empezó a sentir peculiares sensaciones en sus entrañas. Naruto no le quitaba lo ojos de encima durante todo este disfrute y era la suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de los pezones rosados duros y erectos y el pelinegro echando la cabeza hacia atrás por todo lo sentido.

-Es mi polla empezando a hacer que su culo se sienta bien, Sasuke?- Naruto tumbándose en el suelo y sentó a su prisionero azabache en sobre él, tomando sus caderas. "Puedo verme en su estomago. Casi puedo sentirlo desde aquí" pensó el rubio.

-¡Déjame ir… no más!- Sasuke respiro pesadamente y volvió a gritar de ser bajado tan profundo hasta que golpeo la empuñadura de la polla de Naruto. Todavía trato de desatar sus manos en la espalda.

- ¡No es una casualidad, que sus instintos gobiernen!- Naruto sonrió con frialdad y agarro el trasero de Sasuke y tiro de él hacia debajo de nuevo, golpeando siempre tan duro.

-¡Uh-Waaaah!- la blanca espalda arqueada involuntariamente de la intensidad.

-Si, toma eso, Uchiha. ¡Nos guste o no, su cuerpo cachonda se rinde ante el placer!- el zorro rebotando al azabache de arriba abajo como el agujero de Sasuke trago su miembro a placer, una y otra vez.

-Por favor, déjame…..voy… a….estar….enfermo.-saliva del pelinegro corría por la barbilla y el cuello, ebrio del placer abrumador de la perforación en él.

-¡Cállate!- Naruto grito, y lanzo a Sasuke sobre cuatro patas. Su mano derecha agarro el pene erecto del azabache, mientras que la izquierda dio un tirón hacia atrás de su pelo oscuro de ébano. –No he terminado de llenar su coño, todavía.-

-Yo no soy una chica…- Sasuke gruño, el sudor goteaba de él.

-No me importa, tu mierda de sesos, Sasuke.- Naruto respondió sombríamente que hizo otro estremecimiento en él chico, sintiendo la venosa carne palpitante entrar de nuevo. –Tan apretado es bueno. Eres mío, especialista. Voy a usar tu agujero como un depósito hasta que deseas que filtre mi sangre en Akatsuki.- el representante de la clase continuo golpeando en el estudiante de transferencia sin cesar, morder la espalda y mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Esto hizo a Sasuke sensible y nervioso. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que se ha penetrado por el objetico en cuestión? Todo se siente sensible y frágil. Oh, espera que esta pasando. La habitación esta llena de vapor y Naruto esta goteando sudor aunque su hambre por Naruto es insaciable y sin fin, este último chico se pierde en la embriaguez del Jinchuuriki. Los fluidos corporales mezclados con sangre cubrían el suelo en charcos.

El zorro coloca las dos piernas del azabache en ambos hombros inclinados muy cerca.

-¿Qué…que…haces?- Sasuke pregunto medio centrado.

-Espero que tengas hambre, Sasuke. Por que, voy a darte un disparo grande y grasiento de semen.- y con eso, Naruto se hundió profundamente haciendo que los jugos existentes se derramen fuera de la entrada, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke grito de placer de que su próstata consiguiera todo la atención del Uzumaki.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh!... ¡Oh! Naruto, ¡no puedo! ¡Saque! ¡Él!- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con estaxis. Naruto saco su producción más alta y se acercaba, pellizco los pezones duros y los retorció y siguió golpeando en el culo de su prisionero como un demonio de sexo a una velocidad increíble. -¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Aah! ¡Saque… su… cuer…po… ayuden…me! ¡Dios por favor!-

-Voy a eyacular… Aah…ah…sí…-

-¡No vengas dentro de mi… por favor Naruto, no..!-

-¡Uh-Waah! Me estas absorbiendo, tan jodidamente caliente Sasuke… ¡Sí!-

-¡No, no! ¡Onegai! ¡Naruto, Onegai!- Sasuke declaro en amparo.

-NNNnnnghaa- Naruto mordió en el cuello de Sasuke y lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y el cabello rubio se sacudió en su liberación, como una champagne reventando, calientemente que fluye a través de las entrañas del Uchiha, sus nudillos palidecieron y su estomago se sentía el orgasmo, mientras se vaciaba.

La espalda del pelinegro se arqueo como un puente y el espasmo contra el captor antes de que él también llegara a su clímax en una masa pegajosa caliente.

La tarea de Naruto aun no se termino, hasta que puso un butt-plug en el culo de Sasuke, después de la resistencia exagerada e inútil del pelinegro.

-¿Qué…,qué es esto?- Sasuke se estremeció en el suelo.

-Es para mantener todo el jugo Jinchuuriki-Uzumaki dentro. ¿No todos los idiotas de tecnología de Akatsuki, le advirtieron que puede actuar como un afrodisiaco o una fuente de viagra? Ahora lo sabremos a ciencia cierta.- Naruto se inclino sobre él.

-Mi estomago, puedo sentirlo corriendo dentro de mi cuerpo, todo es caliente…- él azabache se acurruco en una bola tratando de ocultar su nueva dureza, que no escapo de la vista del zorro. La sonrisa de Naruto prometió tortura continua y un gran entretenimiento.

**-Deseos encubiertos-**

Cuatro horas más tarde, Sasuke dormía profundamente en la habitación de Naruto, bañado y con sus heridas atendidas. Sin embargo, abajo, en el estudio, él Uzumaki continuo haciendo su tarea de física y su libro de química en la su escritorio. También él se había duchado después del incidente de arriba, en su cuarto secreto, aunque él todavía esperaba oír una ventana rota por su fugitivo o coches de policía rodear su mansión en cualquier momento; Naruto se encontraba en una comodidad de saber que el estudiante de transferencia fue totalmente agotado en este momento.

Movió su teléfono móvil, para poner de nuevo un brillante clip de película de alta resolución de Sasuke amarrado al poste de la cama, retorciéndose en el orgasmo y choreando de semen simultáneamente, como el mayor deseo de una estrella porno. El representante de la clase sintió un bulto de nuevo en su pijama y lo apago, mordiéndose el puño de nuevo. ¿Debía de mantener al "dobe" como su muñeca sexual personal o debe dejar "libre" al Uchiha de mucha influencia en la lista?

Una cosa era segura, este estudiante de intercambio, lo disfrutaría en cada momento y no hay manera de que Naruto, va a decir a su "hermano" Gaara, que esta albergando a un especialista Akatsuki.

**Resumen:**

**NaruSasu, Lemon. Sasuke es un estudiante de intercambio, un perdedor y un idiota. Pero no es así. El es agente Akatsuki, infiltrado para destruir la organización Jinchuuriki, cuyo líder y objetivo es el representante de la clase, Uzumaki Naruto. Pero la cosas se complican al ser capturado por el rubio… ¿Lograra su objeivo? **


End file.
